yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Zühri vesair
| Maddhab = | Ethnicity = Arab | Region = Damascus | Maddhab = | school tradition= | main_interests = Hadith| notable idea = | works = | influences = | }} For the geographer from Al-Andalus see Mohammed Ibn Abu Bakr al-Zuhri Muhammad ibn Muslim ibn Ubaydullah ibn Shihab al-Zuhri'''Our sources do not agree about his name. The form used in the text comes from Ibn Ishaq where it appears on page 4 of Guillaume's translation of "Sirat Rasul Allah". On the other hand Ibn Sa'd (in Ayeasha Bewley's translation called "The Men of Madina – vol II, pages 273–81) first says it was Muhammad ibn 'Ubaydullah ibn 'Abdullah ibn Shihab and then quotes him as saying his name was "Muhammad ibn Muslim ibn 'Ubaydullah ibn 'Abdullah ibn Shihab ibn 'Abdullah ibn al-Harith ibn Zuhra ( ) (died AH 124/741-2), usually called simply '''Ibn Shihab or al-Zuhri. He was, if not the founder of Islamic scholarship, then its earliest star. Life Ibn Sa'dcited above has an account purporting to be in al-Zuhri's own words describing how he left his home in Madinah, went to Damascus to seek his fortune and was recruited into the administration of the Caliph Abd al-Malik. The Caliph observed that his father had supported Ibn al-Zubayr against him in the recent civil war. But the Caliph'a policy toward the Zubayrites was reconciliation and his father's politics were not held against him. No connected account of al-Zuhris life after that has come down to us. There is no evidence he ever again lived in Madinah. Abd al-Malik died in AH 86 (705 CE) and al-Zuhri continued to serve the Umayyid court the rest of his life. He died in AH 124 (741–2 CE). In the initial conversation with Abd al-Malik the names of earlier Islamic scholars whom al-Zuhri had come in contact with in Madinah are mentioned: 'Abdullah ibn Tha'laba al-'Adawi (though he is disparaged), Said ibn al-Musayyib, Urwah ibn Zubayr, 'Ubaydullah ibn 'Abdullah ibn 'Utba, Abu Bakr ibn 'Abdul-Rahman ibn al-Harith, Kharija ibn Zayd ibn Thabit and 'Abdul-Rahman ibn Yazid ibn Jariya. There are many stories about the strength of al-Zuhri's learning and all the scholar's in the west who were alive when he died quoted from him in their own works. Some sources, but not Ibn Sa'd, say that he had a son named Ahmad ibn Abu Bakr al-Zuhri. Relationship with the Umayyads Some accuse al-Zuhri of having flattered the Umayyads. He taught the son of Caliph Hisham (died AH 125/743). but this does not mean that he supported the Umayyads uncritically. His relationship with the heir to the caliphate Walid (ruled for one year 125 after al-Zuhri's death) was so bad that Walid was only restrained from killing him by the Caliph's intervention. Views Sunni view Ibn Shihab al-Zuhri is regarded as one of the greatest Sunni authorities on Hadith. The leading critics of Hadith such as Ibn al-Madini, Ibn Hibban, Abu Hatim, Al-Dhahabi and Ibn Hajar al-Asqalani are all agreed upon his indisputable authority. He received ahadith from many Sahaba (Companions) and numerous scholars among the first and second generations after the Companions narrated from him. In his famous letter to Malik ibn Anas, Laith ibn Sa`d writes: :Ibn Shihab would give many contradicting statements, when we would meet him. While if any one of us would ask him something in writing, he, in spite of being so learned, would give three contradictory answers to the same question. He would not even be aware of what he had said about the issue in the past. This is what prompted me to give up what you do not approve of quoting a narrative on the authority of ibn Shihab (Ibn Qayyim, a`laam al- Muwaqqi'in, vol. 3, Daru'l-Jayl, p. 85). This statement however did not prevent al-Laith from quoting many hadiths from al-Zuhri if we are to believe the isnads in al-Bukhari. Non-Muslim view Harald Motzki regards al-Zuhri as reliable http://people.uncw.edu/bergh/par246/L21RHadithCriticism.htm. Notes Further reading * There is an excellent modern discussion of al-Zuhri, his life, works and legacy in the eighth chaper of Azami's Studies in Early Hadith Literature: Mohmammad Mustafa Azmi "Studies in Early Hadith Literature: with a Critical Edition of Some Early texts" 1st edition 1968, 3rd edition 1992 used, American Trust Publications, ISBN 0892591250. Category:Hadith compilers Category:Taba‘ at-Tabi‘in hadith narrators Category:Mujadid Category:124 deaths ar:ابن شهاب الزهري it:Ibn Shihab al-Zuhri hu:Ibn Siháb az-Zuhri